


Jules Buys The Clothes

by sobefarrington



Category: Breakout Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	1. One

Jules Buys The Clothes

 

It was her first assignment with the new team. Well, technically the team had yet to assemble. Ray and Charlie were out rounding them up from various prisons in the local area. Julianne however, was in the local department store attempting to put together what Ray referred to as ‘Street Clothes’ for each team member.

Finding clothes for Philly, the only female con on the team, was fairly easy. Julianne chose clothing she knew to be comfortable and not too revealing. Two of the specifications Charlie had asked her to keep in mind. Most of her own clothing followed along the lines her bosses wanted for the team. She in turn felt that their clothing should reflect their personal styles. She tried to keep that small consideration in mind as she pulled together the most fashionable tanks, tees and jeans the small budget allowed for.

Shea proved a little more difficult. What Julianne knew of the gangster lifestyle consisted of news reports and music videos. She’d grown up in a middle-class New Jersey suburb with the strictest of parents. Her father grounded her for three months when he saw her wave to the new boy across the street when she was ten. If he’d heard of her working with an incarcerated gang leader… She supposed it was good the heart attack took him three years ago. Hurray for small mercies.

With the help of a sales associate she managed a pair of jeans, sneakers, hooded sweatshirts and a few t-shirts.

Lloyd however. The third convict became more of a hassle to find clothes for than the previous two. What does a genius wear? And where would she find one to help her out?

It took a bit more time that the other two combined, but she eventually overcame the indecisiveness and persistent internal nagging and chose a few plaid button-front shirts, track jackets, cargo pants and respectable running shoes. Though she had to admit, if she’d of found a sweater with leather patches on the elbows she would have picked that up in a heartbeat.

She left the store with her bags in hand, hoping that each of her new co-workers liked their new, if temporary, uniforms.


	2. Two

She’d received a call almost an hour ago. Charlie had phoned to let her know they would be consulting on a case a few states over. He was going to pick up Lloyd, Erica and Shea in the morning. They hadn’t worked a case in almost two months. He wanted to know if she wouldn’t mind picking up some new clothes for the group to change into when they arrived.

They had been doing well, Charlie’s little brigade of felons and rejects. So well that the city had increased their budget three fold, allowing for more luxouries like sweaters and shoes. Julianne was more than pleased to take the company credit card for a day of shopping.

It had become easier over the year to choose clothes for her friends. Because that’s what they’d become. She’d learned more about each one of them, making it easier to decide on things like which color shirt Erica would prefer, and what brand of runners Shea wouldn’t be caught dead wearing.

She burst through the doors of a downtown department store and headed right for the ladies section. If she was lucky she might get away with picking up a scarf for herself along with Erica’s outfit.

With Autumn approaching fast, Julianne found a light faux-leather jacket in black – to match Erica’s flowing locks- and a deep plum purple tank to go with it. Erica liked purple, and Julianne thought it suited her well. She found a pair of dark denim jeans to match the rest of the outfit perfectly. As she approached the checkout desk for that department she saw the silver lockets they had displayed on the counter. They weren’t anything fancy or expensive, but they’d house a photo of your daughter all the same. Without a second thought she added one to the bag of things she’d hand Erica when they arrived at the loft.

Shea too, was easier to shop for than he had been. He had once told Julianne that his mother liked him dressed in green. He didn’t know why that was, but she distinctly recalled that he smiled when he said it, so when she saw the green Chuck Taylor’s on sale she hunted down a store clerk to get a pair in Shea’s size. She found him a new black t-shirt, Hanes Tag less Tees were his favorite, and a down-filled winter jacket. He’d told her the last few times that he was always cold when they went on runs. She wanted to be sure he was warm this time. She’d done well on the jeans each time she bought new ones, so Julianne made sure not to stray from that purchase. She left Shea’s new gear with a sales associate at the counter of the men’s department while she searched for something for Lloyd.

Her Lloyd.

She smiled when she thought of him. That was probably the reason she was so eager to get out of her apartment and shop. She didn’t care for the act of buying clothes so much as she liked to picture what Lloyd would look like in everything she saw. Or, what he’d look like once the clothes were on the floor next to him.

 

She pulled herself back from naughty thoughts and dived back in between the clothing racks.

She knew Lloyd liked to look smart and comfortable. It was easy enough to find him a pair of jeans that were sophisticated-looking. She paired a white t-shirt with a navy blue dress shirt and a purple tie that would match Erica’s tank to a T. He probably wouldn’t wear the tie, but she found the idea of one comforting. The idea of something she could constantly adjust on him, if only to give her a reason to touch him. He’d most likely figure out the reason for the purchase and wear it just to please her. She carried it along with her, adding yellow and red polka-dot socks to the mix, as well as classic running shoes and a track jacket, in case he didn’t like the dress shirt.

All told she spend a fortune before leaving the store, but she left with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart. She would be seeing her friends soon, and that always made her happy.


End file.
